


Absolut Fools

by Kantayra



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The night Jared announced that he and Sandy were getting married, Jensen showed up on Mike’s doorstep at 3AM, drunk, depressed, and drenched in the early morning downpour.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolut Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jeannie81's request in Round V of slashfest: _Jensen/Mike: Some hurt/comfort, but with a happy ending._ Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfest/140282.html).

The night Jared announced that he and Sandy were getting married, Jensen showed up on Mike’s doorstep at 3AM, drunk, depressed, and drenched in the early morning downpour.

Mike answered the door almost immediately, wearing an oversized sweatshirt and a toque that indicated that he’d gone far too native during his time in Vancouver. He was awake, of course. There were certain things in the universe Jensen could always count on, and one of them was that Mike never turned in early on the weekend. Mike didn’t look that surprised to see him and gestured for Jensen to enter. There were various liquor bottles and dirty dishes scattered about the living room; Jensen gathered that he’d just missed that night’s party.

“I was expecting you earlier.” Mike looked unusually serious and sympathetic. He handed Jensen a half-empty bottle of Absolut.

“Fuck,” Jensen said, felt the tears welling up in his eyes, and drank deep.

There was comfort in the first harsh burn, and even more so in the fact that Mike knew _exactly_ what he was going through. It felt like ages since it had been a broken Mike on Jensen’s doorstep. So much had happened in the middle (his entire relationship with Jared, for one), but really it hadn’t been so long ago…

Jensen fell to the floor right in the middle of Mike’s living room, lay back against the carpeting, and tried _really_ hard not to be so pathetic. The thing was that he knew better. He’d heard this story before, after all:

Two actors meet on low-rated television show set. Actors have amazing chemistry together. Not-so-closeted gay actor starts flirting off-camera. Actor who claims to be in a heterosexual relationship flirts back. Two actors become inseperable, until one day…

“It helps,” Mike concluded, sitting down on the rug next to one of Jensen’s outflung arms, folding his sock-clad feet beneath him, “if you remember that, after the first year or so, no _way_ is he going to be getting as laid or as often as he did with you.” He borrowed the Absolut for a quick swig.

“ _Fuck_!” Jensen repeated. There wasn’t really much more he could say. He could tell Mike that he was an idiot, and he’d thought that the sex _meant_ something, that Jared would one day realize that he couldn’t keep up the straight front anymore, and he’d leave Sandy and… Well, they wouldn’t get married and raise 2.5 children, complete with fucking rainbows, but at least they’d have each other. He _could_ tell Mike all that, but he was gay, not a girl, so he just drank more liquor.

“On the other hand,” Mike commented thoughtfully, “engagements break. So do marriages.”

Jensen gave him an angry look that conveyed “please, tell me you don’t still think Tommy’s coming back to you?” all too well, it seemed.

“Hey, if you’re not desperate enough to buy it, more power to you.” Mike set the bottle down between them and stared at it for a long minute. Most people who didn’t know Mike that well wouldn’t have imagined how broken up he was about Tommy’s marriage. Hell, Mike had done a bang-up job of keeping up a façade throughout. ‘Party hard’ and all that. Jensen had been there for the fall-out, though. Had been the only one there that night Mike banged on his door and for the first time ever they…

“He called me to let me know before the big announcement this evening,” Jensen sighed.

Mike nodded.

“He asked me to be his best man.”

Mike winced.

“Yeah…” Jensen knocked the bottle aside.

Mike looked at him quizzically.

“Fuck! I _have_ to do it!” Jensen groaned.

Mike just reached over and patted him on the knee. In retrospect, Jensen was starting to feel kind of bad that he hadn’t been this sympathetic when Mike had been going through the same thing. Sure, he’d provided the liquor, and the sex had been _awesome_ , but his advice had been something really stupid like “you’ll get over him.” Right now, Jensen kind of wanted to go back in time and kick himself. Maybe he could convince the writers to write that in next season…

“It also helps,” Mike finally spoke up, sounding far too sober and sage to be the Mike that Jensen knew, “if you get laid as well and as often as you can without him.” Now, that _did_ sound like Mike.

Jensen just grunted in agreement. “Anyone still in the bedroom?” One could never tell with one of Mike’s parties.

“Nah.” Mike offered him a hand up, and Jensen rose very shakily to his feet.

Actually, it was more like his feet were touching the ground, but he was lying vertically on Mike’s body. It was kind of…nice, in a way. Mike was warm and smelled like bourbon and Jensen was _really_ drunk, wasn’t he?

They stumbled their way over to Mike’s room, during which time Jensen noticed that Mike was more than a little tipsy himself. Host’s prerogative, of course. The bedroom was dark, but Jensen wasn’t tripping over debris from the party anymore, so he guessed that it hadn’t gotten this far. That in itself was unusual.

Jensen would’ve tried to figure it out, except Mike’s hands were on the buttons of his shirt and the bed was pressed against the backs of his knees. He let himself fall with an “oof!” and took Mike with him.

And this really _was_ nice. Mike was strong and hard on top of him, and they squirmed together to try to get more comfortable, causing all sorts of delightful friction. His fingers got twisted up in Mike’s sweatshirt and pulled up, until eventually Mike had to sit up to put off both that and his t-shirt.

Say what you will about Mike, but he had a _really_ hot body.

Jensen fought with his jeans while Mike finally got the last of Jensen’s shirt buttons undone and leaned in to run his tongue over the planes of Jensen’s chest.

After that point, Jensen pretty much lay back and moaned while Mike did what Mike was made to do. One at a time, his nipples were encircled with warm, wet heat, sucked to the point between pain and pleasure, and then released with a blissful breath of cool air. Mike could do this thing where he rolled his tongue or something, and it always make Jensen squirm whether Mike’s tongue was in his mouth or on his chest or around his dick.

Mike seemed to be heading for the latter, much to Jensen’s approval. Jensen’s jeans had been an innegotiable mess to him, but Mike hands had no trouble with the buttons and zippers and other things that too much alcohol couldn’t decipher. Jensen let out a long, slow exhalation of relief when his cock was free from its denim and cotton prison. A sharp intake of breath followed immediately when Mike’s hot, wet mouth took him in.

“ _Fuck_!” Jensen decided it was his mantra for the evening. As long as it was caused by Mike’s mouth pumping up and down, and not…and not…what was he trying to forget again?

The niggling thought was forced from his mind when Mike did that tongue _thing_ , and suddenly Jensen was jerking up violently. Too violently, actually, but Mike didn’t seem to mind. He just took everything like a pro, tricky fingers sneaking back to caress Jensen’s balls and then slip even further, slicked with spit, to Jensen’s hole.

Jensen had learned long ago that there was just no way to say no to Mike, not that he wanted to. Mike’s finger slipped inside him, and Mike’s tongue did that _thing_ again, and suddenly Jensen was coming embarrassingly hard and fast with an ecstatic “ungh!” for all the world to hear.

Alcohol and exhaustion and that fucking _amazing_ orgasm must have taken their toll because, when Jensen opened his eyes again Mike had worked his ass up to three fingers, and Jensen was loose enough to accommodate him easily. “Mike?” he asked lazily.

“You better not be about to puke.”

“What? No.”

“What then?”

“Were you going to fuck me any time soon?” Because now that his own orgasm had passed, Jensen’s memory was returning with frightening persistance, and he didn’t want to imagine Jared’s grin when he announced he was getting married again. Much better to pass out from all the booze and sex.

“Fuck…” It was good to know that Mike was on the same page.

Mike nudged his hip, and Jensen rolled with it, ending up with his face buried in the pillow and his ass in the air. Mike’s slicked fingers did one last quick exploration before he grabbed the condom and open lube bottle on the nightstand. There was a moment of emptiness when Jensen’s fucked up life came back into sharp focus, and the Mike was pushing inside, blocking everything from Jensen’s mind except how fucking _huge_ Mike felt. There was no time to think about anything except how to relax, how to let Mike inside and let him take over _everything_.

Mike’s first push was, by necessity, slow and steady. Once he was sheathed so deep Jensen felt Mike’s balls pressing against his ass, he stopped, though. “Slow and sweet, or hard and fast?” Mike asked, panting.

“What did you ask for?” Jensen countered.

Mike grunted in agreement: hard and fast, it was. Big, strong hands pressed Jensen’s face into the pillows – although not nearly as big as Jensen was used to, and he struggled not to think that – and then Mike was thrusting in and out frenetically, fucking Jensen quick and rough until Jensen could feel a steady, warming burn in his ass from the force of Mike’s thrusts. He moaned out in approval and threw his head back.

Mike’s thrusts slowed as he leaned in to meet Jensen’s lips. Their bodies slowed to a gentle rocking while Mike sucked on Jensen’s tongue, and Jensen forgot his fucking name due to the overload of sensations. Then Mike groaned into their kiss like he was in pain, and he pulled back and returned to fucking Jensen in earnest.

Fingers dug into Jensen’s sides hard enough to leave bruises, and Jensen thrust back erratically until he could feel Mike shuddering, coming, slumping limp over Jensen’s back. Jensen lost his own limited coordination around the same time, and they fell down to the mattress together. Mike was a heavy weight on his back, pressing him deep into the mattress, and Jensen decided that this wouldn’t be a bad way to fall asleep.

After a few minutes, Mike moaned and pulled out. “I think I’m getting too old for this,” he muttered before rolling off of Jensen and right over the edge of the bed in a limp heap.

Jensen grunted in sympathy and listened to the sounds of Mike messing around in the bathroom. There was probably something he should be thinking about right now, but he was too busy lying completely boneless, well and thoroughly fucked. Clearly, Mike was a genius…

The sound of water in the bathroom stopped, and Jensen tried to listen for the sound of Mike’s footsteps. Right around the time he remembered that Mike was wearing socks, the bed dipped beside him as Mike settled in to sleep. He would have rolled over to face Mike, but there was that whole problem where he was still boneless. In the end he didn’t have to because Mike scootched over and flung an arm around his bare waist.

There was a moment of perfect bliss and then – oh shit – Jensen remembered why he was wrapped up in Mike instead of Jared. He must have tensed because Mike moved closer so that he could whisper in his ear.

“Just remember: more, better sex.”

With Mike there, it was almost a comfort. “That really works?”

Mike snorted, and Jensen could feel it as a warm brush of air against the back of his neck. “Not sure. I’m still trying.”

That was almost sobering. “Need some help with that?” he finally asked.

Mike laughed. “Yeah.”

It wasn’t Jared. It wasn’t perfect. But it was a start.


End file.
